


Get Off

by purpleeyestelllies



Series: Best of Collection [22]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Tour Bus Sex, straight to gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Liam both have girlfriends. But neither of them are here right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my faves. I think I just have a massive thing for Lilo, so sue me. But the whole straight to gay thing always gets me. Love it. 
> 
> Another shot for my Best of Collection, newly-beta'd and tagged separately for easy reading!
> 
> S/O to my beta JoMouse, I know this is a fave ship of yours. xoxo
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

"El, please," Liam heard Louis' desperate voice say into his phone.

Liam tried to keep his eyes on the television and out of Louis' conversation, but Louis sounded upset, and Liam hated when Louis' voice sounded like that.

"Okay, fine," Louis huffed. "That's fine. Love you, too. Bye."

Louis hung up and plopped the phone down next to him, his head falling back on the long couch at the back of their bus with a sigh.

"Alright?" Liam tried.

Louis' head popped up like he forgot Liam was even there. "Uh, yeah, fine."

"You sure?"

Louis looked at Liam for an extra minute before sighing again. "It's just frustrating."

Liam turned his body on the couch so he was facing Louis, his knee bumping into Louis' thigh. "What is?"

Louis relaxed some, pressing his leg against Liam's in search of comfort. "Eleanor. She's never here, and we're both so busy; I never get to see her."

"I know. I go crazy when Sophia's gone for a while."

Louis waved his hand towards Liam. "Yeah, and when I ask her if she wants to get off on the phone, or over Skype, she gets weird and refuses."

Liam nodded, surprised by the sudden turn of conversation. "Oh, that sucks, mate."

Louis scoffed. "Yeah, no shit." He sighed; can't stop sighing apparently, like just talking about his predicament is taxing him. "Like, when she's here, it's great, but when she's gone, I go crazy. I wouldn't just hook up with some random chick, but she makes it so hard."

"Did she say why she won't do it?"

Louis rolled his eyes. "Said it makes her feel dirty." Liam couldn't help the bark of laughter that erupted from him before he could clap a hand over his mouth. "Yeah, cheers, mate."

Liam put the hand that was over his mouth on Louis' small knee. "I'm sorry, Lou. Its not funny, I know." Liam settled further into the couch and bit his lip before he said, "Why don't you and your hand spend some quality time?"

Louis rolled his eyes again. So much sarcasm was coming from him tonight. "Like that's not a nightly ritual, Liam. But even you would know it looses it's charm after a bit."

Liam accepted that much. "Fair. What about porn?"

Louis shrugged. "Works well enough, but I've always liked something a bit more personal; which is why I'd like to get off to her voice or her face, but she's so fucking stubborn. Like, she doesn't even care that I'm here without her and practically gagging for it."

Liam's cock gave an involuntary twitch when Louis voiced how desperate he was. He gulped down the sudden lump in his throat and said, "I'm sorry, really. I don't know how to help you." A lie. "I haven't found a better solution." Another lie. "Soph has been gone for three weeks and I might lose my mind soon." Truth.

Louis laughed. "Well, we're just two sad puppies, aren't we? Two horny, lonely, sad puppies."

Liam laughed too, but it was more forced. "Yeah," he mumbled.

"That's okay." Louis patted his knee sympathetically, got up from the lounge, and lazily pointed a thumb behind him. "I'll just go back to my bunk and wank before bed." Louis turned and started to leave with a, "Here's to orgasms, Li."

Liam groaned before he knew what was happening and Louis froze in his tracks. Liam cursed himself and his inability to control his thoughts. Liam tried to adjust his semi before Louis turned around, but he was caught in the act when Louis whipped around and his eyes went directly to Liam's hand.

"Liam?"

Liam was shaking his head weakly. "No. No, go to bed."

"Liam?" Louis insisted. "Are you hard?"

Liam's face colored bright red. "Go away." He tried to make it sound demanding and firm, but his voice broke on the last syllable and he had to turn away from Louis so he was facing the TV again.

Louis was smirking as he came back to the couch. Liam's hand was still covering himself, but Louis could tell that the awkward conversation hadn't caused Liam to flag at all. "You are. Jesus, Liam, are you really so horny?"

Liam finally released himself, but only to flip Louis off. "Go on, okay? I told you already, I'm going out of my mind."

Louis laughed, but not harshly or sarcastically like before. "I didn't realize." He sank back down to the couch. "I'm sorry for being mean."

Liam nodded. "Please don't tell the boys. They'll just take the piss, okay?"

Louis conceded. "Yeah, I won't."

Liam seemed utterly relieved at the news. "So...night, then? Um, if you could-I'd like to...uh." Liam gestured to his crotch.

Louis looked from Liam's face to his joggers, to his own matching problem in his shorts. "Or?" Louis drew out the word, like he had more to say, but wanted Liam to guess.

Liam's panic started to rise again. "Or?"

Louis' shoulders twitched in some sort of shrug. "I could help."

Liam's entire brain melted inside his head. "What?"

Louis' hands started flying in gestures that didn't make sense to distract from his nerves. "I could get you off."

Liam had to press his palm down on his bulge to stave off any embarrassingly early discharges. "Shit, Lou, don't say that."

Louis laughed again, sounding more like himself. "You're really needing it. Wow, I had no idea."

"If you're going to tease, then just go away," Liam snapped.

Louis put his hands up in surrender. "I honestly want to help."

"And in return?"

Louis tilted his head back and forth lightly. "If you were to return the favor, I'd be eternally grateful."

"I can't believe you're asking me for a hand job." Liam might of sounded a little overwhelmed, which made sense because he felt a lot overwhelmed. Liam had never ventured into this territory before. This place with secret, casual sex with the boys. He'd heard plenty of rumors and seen way too many tweets about what people thought went on, but as far as he was concerned, that was ridiculous.

Until now. Now, it sounded ridiculous, but not ridiculous at all. It sounded like heaven. Someone else's hand on him. Not having to bring himself to the edge with his own, achingly familiar, touch.

Louis must have been talking while Liam's mind was losing itself. "Sorry. What?"

"You should probably stop biting your lip, mate. Looks like your bleeding."

Liam put a hand to his mouth and, sure enough, he came back with a tiny spot of blood. He had been so turned on that he didn't even notice. That thought alone just added to the arousal already sitting in his gut. "Louis," he groaned quietly as he shut his eyes tight.

Louis was there in a second. Liam felt his hand, light but sure, on his shoulder. "Liam, I can help. I won't tell."

This was it. The moment. Liam had to decide everything right now. Would he cross this line? Was it worth it? Was this cheating? Did this make him gay?

But before he got a chance to contemplate any of that, he felt Louis' touch again. This time on his chest. Louis' fingers were trailing down his shirt. Then a weight was pressed on his lap and Liam finally opened eyes to find Louis straddling him with a smirk on his face.

"I could see your brain thinking too much." Louis pressed his body down on Liam's lap, grinding on his erection, and making Liam bite back a moan. "You shouldn't do that." Liam's hands found Louis' hips and held tight, pulling him down again to feel that sweet friction of another person against him. Louis was the one that moaned that time, and steadied his hands on Liam's chest. "Need it," Louis requested.

Liam could barely see any blue left in Louis' devious eyes, replaced instead by black lust. He let his hand fall between them to palm over Louis' hard cock through his pants. Louis keened at the feeling and his head fell back a little, involuntarily.

"Feels so much better than by myself," Louis admitted.

Liam chuckled and pressed down harder. "Thanks, I think."

Louis pushed into Liam's hand and huffed. "Can we move this along? I've been hard since that little noise you made, and I could really go for an orgasm right now." Louis started pulling at his shorts, tugging to get them off.

"Wait," Liam stopped him.

Louis' whole demeanor changed when he heard the hesitancy in Liam's voice. He scooted back a little so he wasn't pressing on Liam's lap so much and said, "We don't have to, Liam. Just tell me to bug off and I'll go do my customary one-man routine."

Liam rubbed his thumb where it was still sitting on Louis' hip. "No. I just-I've never seen... _you_ ," Liam emphasized the word, "before."

Louis scoffed. "Li, we've changed in front of each other hundreds of times."

"No, I know, but I've never seen you...hard before."

"Oh," Louis caught on. "Well then, we'll both be out of our depths, won't we? I've heard rumors, Payno, but now I'm about to find out if they're all true."

Liam huffed a laugh, glad to have this ease with Louis. "They are true. Every single one."

Louis hit his chest playfully. "Lotta talk."

Liam pushed his hips up into Louis. "I'll prove it."

Louis' answering smirk was all the reassurance Liam needed that this was okay. He went back to pulling Louis' shorts off. He got them to his knees before Louis had to stand to kick them off. Liam could see the hard line of his dick in his pants and admitted he wanted to see it.

Louis didn't make him wait, pulling his pants down and kicking them off, too. His hard cock slapped against his stomach and Liam could see how turned on he was. He was thick and a little flushed, and his foreskin was pulled back so it was just barely touching his wide, proud head. Liam actually made a pleased sound at the sight, but then realized and coughed to cover it up, before he took the opportunity to strip himself down as well.

Louis watched his hands move, sure and quick, over his body. Liam was fit as hell, Louis would be blind or lying to say otherwise, but he'd never thought of his body in this particular way before. Like it was touchable, something to play with and do things to.

Liam's pants were on the floor with his jogging bottoms a moment later and Louis actually licked his lips at seeing Liam's dick, big and hard against his hip. Louis was glad he and Liam were both uncircumcised, because he didn't know how to give a hand job otherwise.

Liam reached out a hand and pulled Louis back to him by the waist. Louis folded his legs easily and sat on his lap again, their cocks a couple inches apart. Another inch was taken away when Liam scooted Louis closer and leaned up to kiss him.

Louis was taken by surprise, but soon gave back into the kiss. Their lips pushed against each other harshly, both used to dominating, until they found a rhythm and Louis bit Liam's lip, only to have Liam press his tongue to Louis' teeth with a quiet growl.

Louis allowed entrance, but then the battle for dominance began again with their tongues. They fought until Louis pulled back breathless and smiling. "Kissing a guy is so different than kissing a girl."

Liam nodded in agreement, gulping for breath before saying, "Just thought we should get that out of the way so it's not awkward."

Louis kissed him again, short and sweet. "Great idea."

Their cocks had been so close to touching while they kissed, but Louis had been consciously holding back. That was until Liam reached behind him and pushed him forward by the grip on his ass. Louis arched into the touch and moaned at finally have skin on skin contact on his prick. Liam liked that reaction a lot, so he pulled Louis in again and kissed him while he rubbed their hard lengths together.

Louis' hands flew to his hair and gripped the short hairs at his crown, rocking against him in pleasure. "Touch me. Please, Li."

Liam had never heard Louis sound like this before. He'd heard Louis whine, he'd even heard him in the next hotel room with Eleanor, but like this, saying Liam's name like that, just switched something inside Liam, and he took Louis' now pink cock in his hand. Louis' back curved beautifully as he bucked into Liam's fist. Liam swiped his thumb along the slit on Louis' tip before moving down his shaft slowly. Louis' resounding groan came out stilted and choked.

Liam pulled Louis in by his neck to whisper. "You like it, don't you? My hand on you."

Louis' nails raked down Liam's built chest, making Liam arch into the mix of pain and pleasure. "Yes."

Liam's hand was rough and dry, but Louis couldn't seem to mind. Plus the precome dribbling out now should smooth the glide soon. One of Louis' hands held it's claim on Liam's pec, while he licked the other and slid it between them to grasp Liam in it.

Liam's hips jolted unconsciously and his hand squeezed tighter around Louis. "God, Lou."

Louis smiled at the way Liam sounded right now. He buried his face in Liam's neck and started kissing the column of his throat while he pumped Liam at the same pace he was getting from the brown-eyed boy.

Their hands were both moving furiously fast, getting each other off in time. Liam was murmuring little compliments about how soft Louis' skin was and how warm he felt in his hand, while Louis worked on leaving a large, purple mark near his ear.

Liam flicked his wrist, and Louis had to pull off his neck to warn him, "Close. I'm so close."

"Me too, Lou. You're so good." Louis squeezed his fingers just under the lip of Liam's head and more precome dripped out onto Louis' fingers. Liam's fingers dug into Louis' hips as he said, "God, I'm gonna come, Louis. Fuck. I'm-" before shooting warm, white ropes over Louis' hand and his own stomach.

Liam's hand reflexively gripped Louis tight as he forced it to keep rhythm, making Louis shudder and come as well, biting Liam's shoulder to muffle his cry of ecstasy. Liam stroked him until Louis was shuddering breaths and pushing away from him, and Louis fell next to him on the couch, letting his limbs spread out, his legs overlapping Liam's.

Liam relaxed back into the couch and tilted his head to look at Louis' heaving chest and pink cheeks. Louis felt him watching and looked back, smiling cheekily and rocking his legs against Liam's.

"That was fun," Louis said once his air supply returned.

Liam thanked God for Louis. It could've been awkward, or even devastating, but Louis wasn't about to let a friendly favor ruin their relationship. "Really fun," Liam answered and grinned back.

Louis ran his clean hand through his hair and added, "Next time I want you in my mouth."

Liam groaned and curled up to hide in Louis' side, his mind running with images of Louis' pink lips stretched around him.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis winked at Liam and got up off the bus couch. Liam cleared his throat subtly and looked everywhere but Louis. Weeks had passed and Louis and Liam were together nearly every night, divulging their frustrations about their relationships and then sharing secret orgasms before slipping into their own bunks for the night.

"Where you going, Lou? We were just about to start a movie," Zayn asked.

Louis glanced at Liam and then back to Zayn. "I'm gonna go call El."

Zayn nodded and grabbed the remote, but Louis could sense Liam's tense body over the few feet of distance. Louis looked over to calm him, but Liam was already lifting himself up from the couch and turning to the hallway of the bus.

"Hey!" Zayn called. "Not you too."

Liam huffed a laugh and went back to Zayn, giving him a soft kiss on the top of his head before swishing his fingers through his hair and walking off. "Headache. Have a good night, guys."

Louis' jaw clenched at Liam's open display of affection for someone else. Liam refused to even hug Louis anymore " _in case someone found out_ ". Louis practically stomped down the hallway, shutting the door behind him, to where Liam was climbing into his bunk. He pulled him back down by his waistband and pushed Liam against the wall of beds. He leaned into him and captured Liam's lips in his with a low growl. Liam let himself be kissed for a moment before pushing Louis off him and sucking in much needed air.

"What the hell? What happened to calling Eleanor?" Liam spat.

Louis gave him a pursed up ' _duh_ ' face. "That was code, Liam," he said, like it couldn't be more obvious.

"For what?"

"I'm sorry," Louis chuckle. "Did you miss the wink thing as I was leaving? That's supposed to mean come with me. I mean that in the filthiest way possible."

Liam's face went slack with realization. "You're not calling El?"

Louis shook his head. "Not like she'd answer anyway. She's always out on weekends."

Liam's hand fell from Louis' chest. "But you'd rather it be her."

Louis curled his fingers around Liam's neck. "Hey, what's up with you? I thought we talked about this. You have Soph, and I have El. When we don't, we have each other."

Liam swallowed the vile taste of those words before nodding sheepishly. "Yeah, of course." Liam hated what was happening to himself. This was just two friends lending a helping hand. He had no idea when he started falling for his band mate.

Louis smiled sadly and nuzzled into his neck. "Don't make me go to bed alone tonight, Payno."

Liam sighed in resignation and curled his fingers in Louis' shirt. "Of course not, Lou."

Louis smirked and kissed along the column of his throat. He nosed along Liam's jaw, making him lay his head back against his bed so Louis could suck a love bite next to his birthmark. Liam groaned and rolled into Louis' hips. Louis ran a hand along Liam's waistband, his palm grazing the bare skin of Liam's stomach. He bit down on Liam's neck and he slipped his fingers inside Liam's joggers. Liam bit back his moan as Louis' fingers cupped him in his pants. "Uh," he breathed.

"The boys have a movie on, so you can be a little louder, Payno. I love when you say my name." Liam's eyes fell back in his head and he licked over his lips. Louis chuckled. "Your bed or mine?"

"Yours is easier," Liam decided as he moved them across the walkway and pushed open Louis' curtain. Louis switched them around and sat Liam down on the edge of his bunk. Liam raised an eyebrow, but just watched as Louis lowered to his knees and pushed Liam's legs apart. Liam's eyes went heavy as Louis looked up at him from under his lashes then tucked his fingers into Liam's bottoms and tugged.

Liam lifted up so Louis could pull them down. The blue-eyed lover watched Liam's prick bob into the air before burying his nose in the hair at his base. He tilted his head and kissed the bottom of his shaft and then wrapped his tan, delicate fingers around the width of him. Liam stuttered a breath while his hand snapped into Louis' hair. Louis went from a kiss to a stroke of his tongue starting at the base, up to his tip, and back, tracing along the line of him.

He pulled Liam's foreskin over the head of his dick and mouthed at the extra fold of skin. Liam moaned, but slid his hand to his mouth to bite on the side of his thumb to keep quiet. Louis just raised his brow at that and pulled the skin back and lowered down his length at the same time. He took him to the back of his throat immediately, for a second, before pulling back and sucking on him.

Louis had been practicing, every chance he got, deep-throating Liam. It wasn't an easy subject to start off with considering he'd never given head before this lad, but he was determined. Liam was a willing participant any time Louis wanted to practice, and he'd learned rather quickly over the past couple weeks. Now Louis was taking Liam down again, concentrating on opening his throat and breathing through his nose. Liam felt the twitch of Louis' throat around him and yanked a handful of Louis' hair so he didn't thrust into his mouth. Louis pulled off when Liam tugged his hair, looking confused.

"I don't want to choke you," Liam explained.

"Yes, you do."

Liam was going to protest, but then Louis took him down again and swallowed around him. Liam pushed a broken _uuughhh_ out and bucked into Louis' mouth. Louis gagged, but didn't pull back, allowing the tears to prickle at his eyes. Liam took in a gulp of air and used the hand in Louis' hair to guide him up and down his cock. Louis' fingers dug into Liam's thighs as Liam pushed deeper with each stroke of his lips around him. "Gonna come, Lou. Jesus- fuck- you're so good at this now."

Louis knew he was close when Liam started cussing. He worked his tongue back and forth across his shaft until Liam moaned Louis' name and came inside his mouth. Louis' nose wrinkled with a moment of surprise before he pulled off and swallowed. Liam caught some rogue cum on Louis' lip and fed it to him. Louis rolled his eyes, but took it and swallowed it, too.

Liam fell back and to the side on Louis' bed. Louis got up and they repositioned so Louis was laying on Liam's body in his bed. Liam slid his hand under Louis' shirt and pushed it up his smooth back as his other hand tucked under Louis' pants. He played two fingers between Louis' cheeks and felt him flex, the muscles of his ass clenching.

Louis whined a barely-there, airy sound and arched into the touch. Liam rewarded him with the press of his tips against his tight hole. Liam hadn't been inside Louis yet. Not even with his fingers. He'd been allowed to tease, never push inside, but tonight Louis was pressing Liam's fingers more firmly to his entrance with his hand and rocking back on them.

Liam nosed into Louis' hair by his ear. "Are you sure?"

"Open me up, Li," Louis huffed out between a sigh and a pant.

Liam didn't need anymore persuading. He brought his fingers up and sucked on them. When he deemed them slick enough, he brought them back to Louis, under his pants, and pressed against his rim.

"Have you ever..." Liam trailed off.

Louis spread his legs a little wider and shook his head. "Not with someone. I have, um, by myself a few times. I couldn't-come on, Liam-try it with El obviously so-" He cut off when Liam pushed inside. "Shit," he choked out.

"Tell me if you need to stop."

"I'm not fucking glass, Liam; finger me open for fuck's sake."

Liam rolled his eyes fondly, "You don't have to get snippy just because I'm the first person inside you. I'll do it right, I promise."

Louis decided to just hide his face in Liam's neck and breath through the new burn he felt. "Be gentle," Louis reminded gently.

"Always, Lou." Liam swirled his finger around slowly, opening his hole up slowly. He teased his finger along his walls, making Louis clench randomly around his finger, pulling Liam in deeper. Liam had never done this before, but now that he was, he couldn't believe he'd never tried it. Louis was white-hot inside, soft walls burning against Liam's fingers. And so tight.

Just the one finger was suffocating in the best way. He couldn't believe some guys took a whole cock up there. As he buried his finger to the hilt, Liam spoke up, "Hey, Lou?" Liam was shocked by how rough his voice sounded. Louis didn't miss it either as he moaned in response to the sound and pushed back on Liam's finger. He just grunted in answer to Liam so Liam continued. "Have you ever thought about, like, trying out a bloke?" Louis moaned at that and clenched harder on Liam's digit. Liam couldn't push in any further so he started moving his finger around again. "Is that a yes?"

Louis breathed out a moan before answering. "Not really, until you. I mean-" Louis shook his head. "Until we started this- ugh- stuff."

Liam let that roll over his brain as he crooked his finger inside Louis and felt him tighten like a vise around him and moan his name. His finger stilled and his grip on Louis' back got tighter. "Are you okay?"

Louis shuddered. "God- fuck, do that again."

"I didn't do anything."

"Move your finger again," Louis begged.

Liam swiveled it in the same direction as before and Louis shouted again. "Louis," Liam hushed him, but Louis was too preoccupied with that feeling to care. He started sitting back for more and sighed when he got Liam's fingertip where he wanted it. He rolled his hips so it brushed back and forth over that little spot he had no idea was so good.

"I've never- I can't with my fingers. You're so deep." Louis laughed, but it sounded a little crazy. "I never understood the big hoorah for gay sex, but I get it now. Fuck, keep going." Liam did, kept his finger pressed there as Louis used him to get off. "Oh sweet fuck, that's amazing. I'm so close." His eyebrows were scrunched up and his lips were pressed into a line and Liam couldn't get enough. He'd never seen Louis so wanton and open. He loved it.

"So pretty, Lou." Liam was unsure of his words even as he said them, but when Louis moaned and bucked harder on his finger he hummed and continued. "Look so good like this. I had no idea you could be like this. You really want it don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah. Li, give it to me." Louis' voice wobbled, but his body's rhythm stayed strong. "Touch me." Liam snaked his hand around Louis' front, pulled him out of his sweaty pants, and tugged him softly. Louis cried out and threw his head back. "Yeeeeess, Li. Just like that." He rocketed back and forth between the two with desperation until he shivered and shot onto Liam's bare chest.

Liam pulled him through his orgasm and then took his finger out of Louis' spasming hole. He let his arms fall around Louis' pliant form with a dopey smile. "Wow. That was-"

"Are you guys done? Can we go to bed now?" Niall's voice rang out from the other side of the door.

Louis spat a 'shit' out before tucking himself away and grabbing his blanket to cover himself. Liam, though, was content to lay there, come on his chest and cock still poking up from his waistband. The door opened and Niall got a good look at them before shielding his eyes and pinching his nose. "Aye, Jesus, lads." He came in, followed by the others and their similar reactions. Louis was bright red, but Liam tugged Louis' shirt off and used it to clean himself up before pulling Louis to him with a satisfied smile.

"Sorry, boys," Liam finally added as the others pulled their curtains shut.

"We should give them the back lounge back," Harry scoffed. "At least they cleaned up after themselves in there." Louis' eyes went wide, but Liam just chuckled and kissed Louis' hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I've thought about making this one into like a mini fic, just a little longer for my own personal fulfillment. idk
> 
> [Tumblr](http://purpleeyestelllies.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/1_5DirectionSec)


End file.
